


Don't Trick a Trickster

by Katie (katieandsav)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, domestic!sabriel, katie's shit, side destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieandsav/pseuds/Katie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel does not take well to being teased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Trick a Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr prompt: 
> 
> anonymous asked:  
> Sam teasing Gabe most of the day and him getting really grumpy because he's normally the one playing tricks on people.

 

It started when Gabriel walked out into the library practically swimming in one of Sam’s plaid shirts. The checkered red material fell to his knees, the sleeves covering his hands.   
"Well, morning, sleeping beauty," Sam said, glancing up. "Nice dress."  
Gabriel blinked drowsily, then looked down at the shirt. “Oh, shut up. All my clothes are dirty.”   
"And you couldn’t use your angel mojo to clean them because…?"  
"And you can’t shut up because…?" Gabe retorted petulantly.   
Sam got to his feet and went over to the angel, tipping his chin up. “Hey,” he said seriously as he leaned down to brush a light kiss to Gabriel’s lips, “if it means anything, I still think you’ll win prom queen.”   
The sleepy smirk on Gabriel’s mouth disappeared and he whacked Sam’s chest. “ _I’m going to turn you into a toad!_ " he threatened.   
Sam beamed at him innocently and ruffled Gabriel’s already-messy hair.

* * *

 

By lunch, Dean and Cas had still not retreated from their room (Sam really didn’t want to know what had kept them awake all night), so Gabriel and the younger Winchester had the kitchen all to themselves.   
Gabriel sat perched on the counter, still in Sam’s shirt and a pair of sweatpants—“You are  _so_  sexy,” Sam had told him while the angel had steadfastly pretended not to notice the sarcasm—as he listed off ideas of what he wanted for lunch.   
"It’s too late for pancakes, right? Damn. It should never be too late for pancakes. And I would suggest a Mars Bar, but then you’ll throw a bitchfit about how—" Gabe put on a falsetto, " _chocolate isn’t a proper food oh my god Gabriel you’re going to get fat try eating a salad for once ugh you’re insufferable_. Hmm, maybe an omelet. God, I love those things. Put mushrooms in it!”  
Sam watched him over the rim of his coffee mug. “Gabriel, I’m not making you lunch.”  
"You’re a bad boyfriend. I want a refund."  
Sam rolled his eyes. “If you want an omelet so bad, make it yourself.”  
"But I don’t feel like using my powers!" Gabriel complained.   
"So? Make it by hand—" Sam stopped, a smirk slowly spreading across his lips as he realised something. "Wait, you don’t know how, do you?"  
The angel was silent, his mouth pressed into a thin line.   
"Oh,  _oh_ , this is  _great_! The—the almighty archangel Gabriel, whose powers make mere humans like myself tremble in fear, has met his match: the dreaded omelet!”   
"Sam Winchester, you’re a douchebag," Gabriel announced, but Sam was too busy cackling to notice.

* * *

 

Eventually, after a lot more teasing, Sam agreed to make Gabriel his omelet. Gabe picked at it huffily, refusing to meet Sam’s eyes.   
Sam wrapped his arms loosely around the angel’s torso from behind and kissed his neck. “Gabriel,” he said.   
"What do you want?" came the flat reply.   
Sam’s kisses made their way up Gabe’s jaw to the corner of his mouth. “Gaaabriel,” he repeated.  
Gabe shoved him off. “Control your libido, kid.”   
The Winchester stumbled back, mostly out of surprise. “Says you. You’ve got the sex drive of a rabbit during mating season!”  
"Comparing me to rodents really gets me hot and bothered, Sam—please, do go on." Gabriel picked up his empty plate and dumped it in the sink, storming out the kitchen. "I’m just not up for it, okay?"  
Sam raised an eyebrow. “Uh, okay.” He followed Gabriel to their room, where the angel stopped and turned on him.   
Gabe looked thoroughly annoyed as he grabbed Sam’s shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. “Alright, the only reason I’m doing this,” he mumbled between kisses, “is because you’re hot.”  
Sam grinned. “Thanks,” he said, pushing Gabriel back to topple back onto the bed.  
Gabe released a yelp when Sam collapsed on top of him. “Ow, dammit!” He pulled his lips from Sam’s and squirmed free from beneath him. “Watch it, kid! You’re heavy!”  
"Huh?" Sam blinked at the spot where Gabriel had been, then lifted his face to look at him. "Right. You’re small. I must’ve forgot that bit, since your ego’s the size of a mountain," he laughed, pulling Gabe to himself again and kissing him once more.  
"Would you—would you stop that?" the angel snapped, yanking away from Sam.   
"Stop what?"  
"Making fun of me!"  
Sam paused, propping himself up on his elbow. “Making fun of you? I’m just teasing you, Gabe.”  
"Yeah, well,  _don’t_.”   
"Jeez, I didn’t know you were so sensitive about that stuff. Okay, fine, I’ll stop."   
"It’s not that I’m sensitive, you dumb moose!" Gabe replied irritably. "It’s just—you’ve been poking fun at me all day, and I’m supposed to be the one that does that. I’m s’posed to be the smartass ‘round here, remember? I’m the Trickster! And lately, I’ve been real crappy at doing my tricking."   
"Oh," Sam said slowly as he sat up. " _That’s_  what this is about? You haven’t had the chance to be a grade-A asshole in a while?”  
Gabe only shrugged.   
"Alright, fine. Free shot. Say what you want about me."   
The angel looked up, a slight smile ghosting across his lips. “I’m surprised it took you this long to figure out the problem. The lack of oxygen up there at your altitude must be making you stupid. Or maybe you’ve just got an unevolved brain to match that cromagnon skull of yours.”  
"There. Feel better?"  
Sam almost fell off the bed when Gabe tackled and kissed him. “I love you, kiddo,” the angel said.  
Sam messed his hands in Gabriel’s hair and kissed him back, laughing. “I love you, too, you brat.”   
Gabriel just grinned.


End file.
